The present invention is directed to an oscillatory fluid pump, more specifically to a pump having a central cylindrical piston disposed in a larger diameter cylindrical housing and which is elastically tethered to said housing for oscillatory non-rotatable motion about the internal surface of the hollow cylindrical housing.
Rotary pumps of the type having a rotor eccentrically mounted for rotation within a hollow cylindrical housing with a plurality of radially disposed veins mounted for oscillating movement within the rotor for constant engagement with the internal circumference of the hollow cylindrical housing are old and well-known in the art. An example of such a rotary pump is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Scognamillo--U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,037.
Rotary pumps are also known in the art wherein a plurality of rollers are carried by the eccentric rotor for oscillating movement along radial paths while rolling about the internal surface of the hollow cylindrical housing. An example of a roller pump of this type is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Pareja--U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,392.